1. Field
The present disclosure relates to job listing services. In particular, it relates to systems and methods of monitoring recruiter activity, reputation, and combating abuse.
2. General Background
Job listing providers generally provide searchable databanks of job listings related to employment opportunities and openings. In the current generation of online job listing services, listing service providers provide job searching capabilities to jobseekers based on search keywords entered by the jobseeker. In addition, listing service providers allows recruiters to post job listings for employment opportunities. Job postings are generally listed by the order of the posting date in order to present to the jobseeker the newest jobs listings. In an attempt to keep their listings at the top of search results, recruiters frequently repost jobs. This can result in old job listings being at the top of search results while genuinely new job postings are relegated less visible positions within a search result list.